Des rires et des patates
by yosei-veilleuse
Summary: un instant Connie x Sasha tout mignon...profitez?


**Connie et Sasha forment vraiment un couple adorable et du genre détaché, tu vois ? un peu à pas s'avouer tout çà tout çà mais qui font les 400 coups ensembles et tout çà tout çà…**

**Moi j'aime bien l'impression des instants connie trouve sasha avec ses patates et tout, voilà le genre de truc qu'on trouve dans mon abyss**

« -Hé Sasha, grouille ils nous attendent au -»

Je m'arrêtais à l'entrée de la grange, j'avais pensé qu'elle se serait probablement refugiée ici, préférant parfois la chaleur animale aux dortoirs froids de nos locaux. Non pas qu'elle était asociale, loin de là, mais elle avait gardé un côté sauvage de son village natal qui la rendait plus, disons, légère oui c'est çà, c'est pas facile à expliquer. Je crois que c'est quelque chose dans son regard, de sincère. Elle ne s'embête pas avec le protocole ou quoi, elle dit ce qu'elle pense ou alors elle dit rien du tout, des fois elle fixe un point distraitement et j'ai l'impression qu'elle oublie où elle est, qu'elle est très loin en fait. J'aimerais bien savoir où elle va dans ces moments là….

Brrr, un courant d'air, c'est vrai qu'il fait plus chaud à l'intérieur, c'est peut être tout ce foins qui isole ? Je referme la porte derrière moi sans manquer de m'écorcher avec quelques échardes tombées du bois sans doute plus vieux que moi….. Bon, je m'égare avec tout çà ! Allez Connie, rappelle-toi pourquoi t'es là ! Ah oui, Sasha !

« -Sasha ? »j'appelle en sentant frémir une motte de foin à ma gauche. Une multitude de mèches décoiffées aux reflets d'automne apparaissèrent suivis d'une paire d'yeux bruns et…d'une patate.

Je ne suis qu'à moitié surpris.

« -Sérieux, encore ! Mais ça fait déjà trois vols en une semaine ! Faut que tu ralentisses çà devient vraiment flippant ! »je crie presque et je fronce les sourcils, je fait de mon mieux pour paraître énervé parce que je voudrait l'être, mais j'en suis incapable. Pas quand elle me fait ce regard comme un chat qui clamerait son innocence avec des plumes de canari au coin des moustaches, des fois j'ai l'impression qu'elle sait exactement quoi faire pour avoir tout pouvoir sur moi. Et je lutte du mieux que je peux, même si elle m'a déjà vaincu depuis longtemps, il faut juste que je continue de faire semblant, c'est plus simple comme çà.

« -Ah non hein, me fait pas ton regard de cocker triste comme çà ! T'as pensé aux excuses et à tous les mensonges que je dois sortir au capitaine pour les vols dans la cuisine ? Je risque ma peau tous les jours pour tes patates ! » je reprend mon souffle et tend la main pour l'aider à se relever mais elle ne la regarde même pas, au lieu de çà elle préfère s'esclaffer devant mon air faussement sérieux . Çà dure bien deux minutes de fous-rires avant qu'elle ne décide de se calmer. Moi je n'ai pas bougé, bien que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire en la voyant ainsi, sans parler du tambourin frénétique qui me sert de cœur et qui ne semble pleinement s'emballer qu'à l'entente de sa voix. Mais çà je le garde pour moi, c'est plus simple comme çà.

Elle prit ma main- inutile de mentionner le frisson qui me parcouru à et instant quand moi-même je tente d'en faire abstraction- et se releva sur ses immenses jambes, me ramenant à l'humiliantes vérité, elle me dépassait d'au moins trois bons centimètres.

« -Je suis vraiment désolé Connie, c'est vrai que c'était pas sympa de ma part, j'aurais au moins pu t'en proposer une.. » et elle rit de plus belle. J'ouvris la bouche pour lui répondre mais aucun son n'en sortit, à la place je me mis à rire avec elle. Dieu que c'était bon ! Je voudrais que les moments comme ceux là durent au moins une petite éternité. Elle passa un bras sur mon épaule et je du faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas lui prendre la main, elle riait la bouche grande ouverte, elle ne se retenait pas, jamais. Elle est si simple ! Et tout ce qui l'entoure semble plus léger, on en oublierait presque l'imposante menace en dehors des murs. Elle a ce pouvoir. J'ai de la chance de l'avoir. Vraiment, beaucoup de chance. Quoique maintenant qu'elle est là, je me suis surpris à hésiter à rejoindre le bataillon d'exploration comme Eren. Je veux juste, pas la perdre. Jamais.


End file.
